The Love Games
by Your Fellow Conspirator
Summary: AU, Tris, Jeanine and Four are spun into an unworldly game show, the goal? To win Tris's heart. With appearances from: the Doctor himself, The Northern Lights (Golden Compass), Sherlock and strong Hunger Games undercurrents. Rated T for future chapters.


**Hi everyone, this is YOUR FELLOW CONSPIRATOR! Decided to write this story based on the Hunger Games with characters from other movies shows or books. Didn't put it in the crossover section because had characters from basically everywhere. Character index at bottom of page. Don't know what the reaction will be to this...he,he,he...**

**LOVE ALL OF U GUYS! Xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Mostly Complicated Relationship Tris and Jeanine**

'Welcome all to the 10th anniversary of The Love Games and I'm your host Caesar Flickerman returning from a brief holiday trip from District 13.'

Caesar Flickerman parted the curtains with a sweep of his gloved hands to reveal 2 confused contestants, 'This year's contestants that will be competing against each other for the love of another are Tobias aka Four and Jeanine Matthews!'

Jeanine glared at him with watery grey eyes, 'What did you just say?'

'Shut up,' mutters Four.

'Ooo, tension is rising already along the contestant panel. Today's lucky lover is…' The glare of the lights beamed down on the silhouette of a figure clad in an elegant black gown, '…Tris Prior!'

'WHAT?!'

'Now, now calm down Ms Matthews, or should I say future Mrs Prior? Here's how the game goes folks. The lovers will each receive challenges to complete and ultimately win the heart of Ms Prior. The judging panel today consists of President Snow, Mrs Coulter and guest judge…Molly Hooper! '

'Your goal is also to score the most number of points by the end of the games. You will be marked out of how much chemistry you have with Ms Prior, how well you completed each task and an audience poll will be conducted throughout the games with Ms Prior's own personal vote added into the mix!'

List of reactions to this:

Jeanine: Stupid little… BEEP! (*offensive content*)

Four: Tris, you look…stunning.

Tris: Ehhhh… You sure you want me to do that?

President Snow (to Jeanine): You know, I'm always free tonight.

Mrs Coulter: (Ironic remark insert) This is child abuse!

Molly: Ooooo… You're all so cute when you do that!

Everyone: Shut up Molly! (Molly bursts into tears)

'Alright everyone, settle down, I hope we don't to have to use that fire extinguisher again! A little catch for the contestants, winning the games means a free ticket back to your world,' announces Caesar.

'And even if you don't want to win,' Caesar eyed Jeanine closely, 'it's pretty much the only way you will be able to return without being scattered into a thousand pieces across the TARDIS.'

'With all these memories?' Jeanine snapped crisply.

'Who knows, that's just part of the thrill of SHOWBIZ! Well see you all tomorrow at the arena for the start of games!' Punchy music plays in the background while the audience hoot and whistle to the commercial ad breaks.

'District 13,' a soothing female voice murmurs onscreen, 'Fun for the whole family…'

A montage sequence that includes lots of knife-throwing, bombing and people dying flickers on the screen, the ad ends with a thin gangly girl raising an arrow at the screen, 'Come join the Mocking jay,' then the screen blacks out.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?!' exclaims Jeanine.

'Of course it is!' sighs a voice from inside a telephone box, 'I'm your escort, come in quickly, I don't want you to end up like that last person who stepped in too late, it makes a bad impression on your mate…I mean lover.'

'Who are you?' grumbles Four.

'I am…the Doctor,' violins play dramatically in the background as he steps into the light of the TARDIS.

'I'll start to believe you when you turn off that horrible outdated stereo,' nods Jeanine.

'I killed it, I covered it in a pile of books… Now that's done, let's allow it to rot in peace,' the Doctor replies coming back to the controls.

* * *

**Here's the character index that I promised to avoid confusion to those that have yet to see or read these awesome works! (If you haven't I recommend you see them NOW!) BTW, the index is non-spoilers, or at least I'll try my best.**

**President Snow: Main baddie from the Hunger Games**

**Mrs Coulter: A character from The Northern Lights book the first book of Phillip Pullman's Dark Materials Trilogy and later movie The Golden Compass. Description: Sleek black (in the movie, blonde, which I prefer) hair that frames her cheeks and being slim.**

**Molly Hooper: **Molly Hooper** is a specialist registrar in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London who appearntly has a crush on Sherlock from the Tv series Sherlock. Description: Has darkish blonde hair, lab coat and is fond of kitties.**

**The Doctor: Well, who do you think he is? THE DOCTOR! Send in those Daleks. **


End file.
